You Idiot
by Ichi.rth
Summary: "Hyung, kau tahu pasti apa yang aku maksudkan," ucap Jihoon tanpa menghilangkan efek serius di nada bicaranya. Jika mereka hanya diam dan membiarkan ini berlanjut tanpa ada yang ingin memulai berbicara, maka permasalahannya akan semakin sulit. Jihoon tak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama... / Jicheol (Jihoon x Seungcheol) SEVENTEEN / Boy x Boy


_I know that maybe most of you ship SoonHoon more than JiCheol, so here I am to spread more Jicheol's beauty/?~_

 _Hope you like it!_

 **.:You... Idiot:.**

 **.**

 **Jicheol (Seventeen)**

 _p.s: Don't like the pairing? Its up to you, just dont blame me~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lee Jihoon, member sekaligus produser dari salah satu _boygroup rookie_ yang sedang mendapati masa-masa sibuknya setelah _comeback_ dengan _full_ album April lalu, akhir-akhir ini merasakan adanya perubahan pada sang _leader._ Jihoon tak begitu bisa menjelaskan dengan pasti perubahan yang seperti apa, tapi ia merasa akhir-akhir ini salah satu _hyung_ di grupnya yang juga meruapakan kekasihnya itu menjadi bertambah 'menempel' padanya. Bukan berarti sang produser membenci hal itu, hanya saja...ia merasa berbeda dan entahlah. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi akan tetapi sang _leader_ tidak memberitahukan hal itu padanya.

Perubahan ini terjadi setelah mereka mendapatkan kemenangan pertama mereka di salah satu program musik beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya hal itu dimulai sejak keesokan harinya. Setidaknya begitulah yang diberitahukan Soonyoung, _member_ sesama 96 _liner_ dengan Jihoon yang juga merupakan _member_ yang sangat dekat dengan Jihoon di Seventeen.

"Kau juga menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada _Seungcheol hyung?"_ tanya Jihoon pada Soonyoung disaat mereka beristirahat dari latihan mereka. Saat itu sang _leader_ sedang pergi bersama manajer mereka sehingga Soonyoung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menceritakan keanehan yang ia rasakan terhadap _leader_ mereka itu.

"Yep! Pada awalnya aku kira itu hanya perasaanku saja, tapi setelah beberapa hari berlalu aku jadi yakin bahwa memang terjadi sesuatu dengannya," jawab Soonyoung sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Benar kan! Aku kira hanya aku saja yang menyadarinya tapi ternyata kau juga."

"Tambahan, Seokmin juga merasakan ada yang berbeda pada sikap Seungcheol _hyung_ padamu akhir-akhir ini."

"Benarkah? Seokmin juga?"

"Yaa dia menceritakannya padaku tempo hari. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada kalian di malam ketika kita menang di S _how Champion_ beberapa hari yang lalu? Itu...Seungkwan sampai berteriak seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari _performance leader_ itu, Jihoon mau tidak mau kembali teringat akan apa yang terjadi di malam itu sebelum mereka melakukan V app. Dia... err-mereka... yaa melakukan itu. Seketika wajah sang produser memerah.

"Ya! Kenapa wajahmu jadi memerah begitu? Bahkan telingamu juga!" ucap Soonyoung sambil memegangi telinga Jihoon yang memang sangat memerah. Memiliki kulit yang sangat putih membuatnya sangat kontras dengan wajah malu memerah yang ditunjukkannya.

Tepat disaat Soonyoung memegang telinga Jihoon, Seungcheol telah kembali ke ruang latihan mereka dan mau tak mau menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Ia langsung berjalan cepat ke arah mereka dan melepaskan tangan Soonyoung dari telinga Jihoon dengan cukup kuat sehingga membuat kedua _member_ itu menjadi heran.

"Eh... _hyung_?" ucap Jihoon dengan nada bertanya dan bingung. Ada apa dengan Seungcheol?

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" tanya sang _leader_ dengan suara beratnya yang terkesan dingin.

"Kami hanya bercerita saja seperti biasa, _hyung._ Memangnya kami melakukan apa?" Sekarang Soonyoung lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol dengan nada sedikit terganggu. Apa yang salah dengan bercerita berdua dengan sesama _member?_ Benar-benar ada yang tidak beres dengan _leader_ mereka.

"Iya _hyung,_ kami hanya menggunakan waktu istirahat ini dengan bercerita seperti biasanya. Ada apa denganmu?" jelas Jihoon tapi dengan nada yang lembut. Ia juga merasa tidak senang dengan perlakuan _leader_ mereka barusan terhadap Soonyoung, tapi jika ia juga membalas dengan nada kesal maka ia bisa membayangkan bahwa hal ini akan menjadi lebih rumit.

Seungcheol yang baru menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan kemudian menarik nafas dalam dan melihat ke arah _teammates_ -nya itu dengan wajah menyesal. "Ah, maafkan aku..." ucapnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, _hyung?"_ tanya Jihoon, lagi, dengan nada yang lebih lembut seraya menarik tangan Seungcheol agar sang _leader_ tersebut ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Soonyoung yang mulai menyadari 'suasana' yang mulai muncul antara sang _leader_ dan produser itu pun kemudian berdiri dan beranjak menuju Seokmin dan Seungkwan yang saat itu terlihat asik membicarakan sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

Sang _leader_ yang sudah mulai menyamankan diri duduk di sebelah sang produser kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu kekasihnya itu.

 _"Hyung?"_

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu, Jihoonnie. Aku rasa aku hanya kelelahan, aku akan tidur sebentar," ucap sang _leader_ seraya mulai memejamkan matanya.

Jihoon yang tidak ingin memaksakan kekasihnya itu untuk bercerita kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya ke kepala sang _leader_ dan tak lama kemudian juga ikut tertidur.

.

.

.

Siang itu di salah satu ruang tunggu program musik, Jihoon terlihat sedang bercerita dengan Jun dan Seokmin. Err-sebenarnya bukan bercerita, lebih tepatnya Seokmin kembali menertawakan Jihoon yang menangis disaat mereka menang dengan kembali memperagakan ulang yang dilakukan sang produser itu dan Jun membantu Seokmin dengan juga kembali melakukan apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Jihoon saat itu, dalam hal ini, berpura-pura menghapus air mata Seokmin. Jihoon tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya dan wajahnya pun kembali memerah sambil memukul-mukul Jun dan Seokmin agar mereka berhenti melakukan hal itu.

Agak lama mereka melakukan hal itu sampai akhirnya Jihoon menyerah dan berencana pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sebelum Jihoon benar-benar pergi menjauh, Jun kemudian memeluk sang produser itu. "Ahaha Jihoonnie kami hanya bercanda," ucapnya. Jihoon terlihat pasrah disana dan hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Dari sisi lain ruang tunggu tersebut, terlihat sang _leader_ dengan seksama memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu bersama dengan member yang lain. Entahlah, Seungcheol sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia mulai merasa terganggu dengan kedekatan Jihoon dan Jun semenjak kejadian Jun yang menghapus air mata kekasihnya itu yang bahkan sampai dijadikan salah satu judul artikel di media _online._ Tidak hanya kedekatan Jihoon dan Jun, akan tetapi sekarang ia merasa terganggu dengan segala jenis interaksi yang dilakukan Jihoon dengan member yang lainnya.

Dikarenakan sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan tersebut, Seungcheol sampai tidak mendengarkan ucapan salah seorang _staff_ yang memintanya untuk bersiap mengambil foto untuk nantinya di- _upload_ di akun _twitter_ program musik tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Mingyu kemudian menghampirinya dan membuat Seungcheol kembali tersadar.

 _"Hyung,_ kita diminta _staff_ untuk berfoto."

"Ah, i-iya baiklah," respon sang _leader._

"Kau memikirkan apa _sih_ hyung sampai tidak mendengar _staff_ memanggilmu entah sudah berapa kali."

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kau bantu aku mengajak member yang lain untuk berfoto."

"Yaaaa baiklah."

.

.

.

Kali ini di _dorm_ baru mereka. Terlihat Jihoon dan Mingyu tertawa bersama sambil memperhatikan sesuatu yang terlihat di layar laptop di depan mereka. Seungcheol yang baru selesai mandi langsung melihat kejadian itu membuat wajahnya merasa panas. Apa dia harus balik lagi ke kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahnya agar dia bisa mendinginkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu?

Alih-alih mendinginkan kepalanya, Seungcheol berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil minuman dingin dari dalam kulkas dan menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan. Ia berharap dengan melakukan itu rasa panas yang ia rasakan akan mereda. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Merasa usahanya menghilangkan pikirannya dari pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat akan sia-sia, Seungcheol kemudian beranjak dari dapur dan pergi menghampiri Jihoon yang masih asik tertawa disana bersama Mingyu. Ia kemudian meraih tangan Jihoon yang sontak membuat Jihoon menoleh ke arahnya.

 _"Hyung?"_

"Ayo ikut aku," ucap Seungcheol yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

Menghiraukan kebingungan yang ia rasakan, Jihoon tetap menuruti apa yang diucapkan sang _leader._ Mereka kemudian pergi ke kamar mereka dan meminta Jeonghan yang sedang berada di kamar saat itu untuk keluar. Tak menunggu waktu yang lama setelah pintu kamar ditutup, Seungcheol langsung meraih wajah Jihoon dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan cukup-kasar? Menuntut?

Jihoon sontak kaget dan berusaha untuk berontak, tapi kekuatannya tidak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan Seungcheol yang kemudian membuatnya pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Seungcheol terhadapnya.

Ciuman itu masih berlangsung sampai tanpa sadar punggung Jihoon telah berada di tempat tidur dan Seungcheol berada di atasnya. Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat Seungcheol dengan berat hati melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dengan nafas terengah ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Jihoon dengan kebingungan. Kaki sang produser masih terasa lemas setelah perlakuan Seungcheol yang cukup tidak biasa kepadanya sehingga saat itu ia tidak bisa menyusul sang kekasih keluar dan meminta penjelasan.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Baik Seungcheol maupun Jihoon berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Sebenarnya Jihoon sangat ingin sekali bertanya kepada kekasihnya itu mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan hal-hal tidak biasa yang akhir-akhir ini ditunjukkannya. Tapi jika Seungcheol tidak ingin membahas hal tersebut, terbukti dari diamnya Seungcheol akan hal itu, maka ia tidak akan memaksa. Ia berencana akan menunggu sampai kekasihnya itu ingin bercerita dengan keinginannya sendiri.

Akan tetapi sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Seungcheol masih saja tiba-tiba bertindak dingin kepada member yang mencoba berinteraksi dengan Jihoon dan tak lama kemudian meminta maaf. Atau bisa juga Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba saja menciumnya dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata apa-apa.

Jihoon mulai merasa terganggu.

Hari itu, setelah latihan mereka selesai, seperti yang telah berlangsung beberapa hari ini, Jihoon dan Seungcheol mulai membuat lagu baru untuk _repackage_ album mereka. Jihoon mencoba membuat beberapa lagu dan meminta pendapat Seungcheol akan lagu tersebut. Hal itu membuat mereka tetap berada di gedung Pledis sementara member yang lainnya telah terlebih dahulu kembali ke dorm mereka.

Setelah dua jam menghabiskan waktu dalam memperbaiki lagu dan sama-sama berbagi pendapat mengenai lagu tersebut, Jihoon kemudian mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

 _"Hyung,_ ceritalah," ucap Jihoon singkat.

Seungcheol kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas lirik di atas meja dan menoleh ke wajah Jihoon yang terlihat serius.

" _Spit it out_ ," Jihoon kembali angkat suara setelah beberapa menit mereka hanya saling memandang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

 _"Hyung,_ kau tahu pasti apa yang aku maksudkan," ucap Jihoon tanpa menghilangkan efek serius di nada bicaranya. Jika mereka hanya diam dan membiarkan ini berlanjut tanpa ada yang ingin memulai berbicara, maka permasalahannya akan semakin sulit. Jihoon tak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama dan ia yakin sang _leader_ juga sebenarnya tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Hhh... Aku tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, bukankah begitu?"

"Ya, kau tahu itu jadi ayo ceritalah, _hyung._ Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini? Mudah marah dan tiba-tiba 'menyerang' seperti itu. Oke, aku tidak terlalu protes dengan 'serangan' itu karena...ya, aku menyukainya. Tapi jika lama-lama seperti ini tanpa kejelasan juga aku mulai merasa terganggu," jelas Jihoon cukup panjang kali ini. Ia merasa kekasihnya itu akan terbuka jika ia sudah memulai mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya terlebih dahulu.

"Hmm...sebenarnya...aku..."

"Ya?"

"Hmm... Aku akan cerita tapi kau harus mendengarkannya sampai selesai dulu baru boleh berkomentar."

"Oke oke. Sekarang ayo ceritalah..."

Sebelum Seungcheol mulai bercerita, ia terlebih dahulu meraih tangan Jihoon dan membawanya ke dadanya. Membiarkan posisi mereka seperti itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau merasakannya? Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat seperti itu. Kau tahu tandanya apa? Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, Jihonnie."

"Ya, ak-"

"Sssttt... Aku bilang kau harus mendengarkanku sampai selesai dulu, ingat?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu seperti itu hingga aku pun merasa tidak mengerti akan diriku. Aku tiba-tiba merasa kesal dan marah disaat kau berinteraksi dengan _member_ lain. Aku tanpa sadar tiba-tiba marah kepada Soonyoung yang saat itu menyentuhmu. Aku tanpa sadar kesal melihat kau bercerita dengan Jun dan Seokmin. Aku tanpa bisa kukendalikan merasa kesal disaat melihatmu asik tertawa dengan Mingyu. Dan juga interaksi-interaksi lain yang kau lakukan. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku dan hanya bisa merasa kesal.

"Entahlah. Aku mulai merasa seperti ini setelah melihat video kemenangan kita di program musik saat itu dimana Jun dengan tenangnya menghapus air matamu, Minghao yang berusaha menenangkanmu, dan Seokmin yang memelukmu. Aku merasa...kesal dengan diriku sendiri. Kenapa bukan aku yang melakukan hal itu? Aku terlalu sibuk dengan diriku sendiri sehingga orang lainlah yang melakukan hal itu padamu. Aku...aku merasa tidak berguna."

Jihoon ingin sekali langsung menyela ucapan sang _leader_ dan mengatakan bahwa hal itu salah dan tidak seharusnya dipikirkan. Tapi ia ingat apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya itu di awal.

"Mulai saat itu aku merasa bahwa akulah yang harus melakukan semuanya. Mendengarkan ceritamu, menenangkanmu, tertawa bersamamu, memelukmu, menyentuhmu, semuanya. Aku mulai merasa terganggu jika ada _member_ lain yang melakukan hal itu padamu. Aku tahu. Aku tahu kalau wajar saja jika kau berinteraksi dengan _member_ yang lainnya tapi di dalam sini, aku merasa tidak tenang," jelas Seungcheol sambil menepukkan tangan Jihoon yang masih ia genggam, ke dadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ji. Tiba-tiba saja aku tidak bisa menahan diri dan merasa kesal. Lalu kemudian aku tersadar dan menyesalinya. Tapi kemudian hal itu terulang lagi. Aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat merindukanmu dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangmu. Aku benar-benar mencintamu, Jihoonnie. Jihoonnie-ku. Aku juga merasa terganggu dengan hal ini tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Suasana kemudian menjadi hening. Jihoon menunggu Seungcheol untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Beberapa menit berlalu dan kemudian terdengar suara isakan. Seungcheol...menangis?

"Hmm...apa kau sudah selesai, Cheollie?"

Seungcheol mengangguk. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap mata kekasihnya.

Jihoon berpendapat lain. Ia harus mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan sambil menatap mata kekasihnya itu.

Jihoon memindahkan tangannya yang masih berada di dada Seungcheol dan ia meraih wajah sang _leader_ dan mengangkat wajah itu sehingga sekarang merasa saling bertatapan.

Jihoon lalu menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi kekasihnya. Huh, siapa sangka sang _leader_ Seventeen ternyata secengeng ini?

Sebelum ia mulai angkat suara, ia terlebih dahulu mencium singkat bibir kekasihnya itu. Lalu tersenyum.

"Kau...bodoh."

Itulah yang keluar dari bibir sang produser pertama kali. Ia bisa melihat merubahan ekspresi wajah pada sang _leader._

Ia kembali memajukan kepalanya dan mencium bibir lelaki tampan di hadapannya ini. Wajah ternyata memang tidak menentukan tingkat kepintaran seseorang ya?

"Aku tidak percaya kalau aku ternyata mencintai orang bodoh sepertimu, Cheol." Lanjut Jihoon. Dipanggil sang kekasih tanpa embel-embel _'hyung'_ selalu menciptakan rasa candu tersendiri bagi seorang Choi Seungcheol.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku juga sangat mencintaimu, bukan? Hilangkan semua rasa kesal dan marahmu itu dan fokuslah dengan rasa cintamu padaku, bodoh."

Oke. Tiga kali disebut bodoh masih bisa dimaafkan.

"Kau mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintaimu. Apakah ada hal lain yang harus kita permasalahkan? Aku mau bercerita dengan _member_ yang lain, aku mau tertawa dengan _member_ yang lain, itu tidak usah dijadikan masalah, Cheol. Lalu kau bilang bahwa kau kesal ketika aku disentuh oleh Soonyoung? Demi kerang ajaib, dia hanya memegang telingaku yang saat itu memerah karna aku mengingat ciuman kita di malam kita menang di _Show Champion_ beberapa hari sebelumnya. Kau cemburu karna itu? Waaah bisa kukatakan bahwa kau cemburu pada dirimu sendiri, Choi Seungcheol _hyung_ bodoh."

Oke. Empat kali disebut bodoh masih bisa dipertimbangkan.

"Jangan jadikan rasa cemburumu menjadikanmu orang yang begitu bodoh, _hyung._ Kau jadi marah-marah kepada _member_ yang lain hanya karena rasa cemburumu itu. Padahal kau sendiri tahu bahwa aku adalah milikmu. Mereka tidak akan bisa membuatku merasakan perasaan kuat seperti halnya disaat aku bersamamu. Mereka tak akan bisa memelukku seperti kau memelukku. Mereka tak akan bisa menciumku seerti kau menciumku. Ugh aku bahkan rela dicium di depan kamera hanya karena _mission_ bodoh itu dan kau tahu sendiri kalau aku paling tidak menyukainya. Tapi toh aku tetap melakukannya kan? Karena apa coba? Karena aku benar mencintaimu, Cheol bodoh."

Oke. Enam kali sudah tidak diizinkan.

Seungcheol tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Dengan cepat ia menarik wajah Jihoon dan menciumnya dalam. Ia benar-benar mencintai lelaki yang menyebut kekasihnya bodoh sebanyak enam kali dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam ini.

Jihoon dengan refleks membalas ciuman itu. Choi Seungcheol sungguh sangat ahli dalam hal yang satu ini. Membuat kakimu merasa lemas dan tak berdaya hanya dengan sebuah ciuman. Untung saat ini Jihoon tidak sedang berdiri sehingga hal itu tidak begitu menjadi masalah.

Ciuman itu berlangsung selama beberapa waktu. Berhenti disaat keduanya membutuhkan oksigen dan kemudian kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka.

.

.

"Kau menyebutku bodoh sebanyak enam kali," ucap Seungcheol di saat mereka berjalan menuju _dorm_ mereka. Mereka merasa tidak akan bisa melanjutkan lagu lagi malam itu dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke _dorm_ untuk beristirahat _._

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau sangat bodoh," balas Jihoon santai.

"Ya! Aku tidak suka dipanggil bodoh dan dipanggil bodoh oleh kekasihku sendiri tidak menjadi pengecualian!"

"Hm begitukah? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada orang yang memanggilmu bodoh, bodoh?"

Seungcheol mengecup bibir Jihoon singkat.

"Aku akan menciumnya."

Jihoon terdiam sebentar, tak mengira Seungcheol akan melakukan hal itu. "K-kau akan mencium semua orang yang memanggilmu bodoh?"

"Ahaha. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi gagap begitu, Jihoonnie?"

"Kau tidak boleh mencium orang lain selain aku!"

"Waah... Apa barusan itu Jihoonnie-ku cemburu?"

"Ti-tidak!"

"Tenang saja, _baby._ Hanya kau yang berani memanggilku bodoh jadi aku hanya akan menciummu," ucap Seungcheol dengan nada yang menurut Jihoon menjijikkan.

"Eugh jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan _'baby'_ begitu, bodoh."

 _*Cuuup*_

"Kau sengaja memanggilku bodoh agar aku menciummu, hm?"

"Ti-tidak! Sudahlah, pergi sana jangan dekat-dekat!"

Jihoon kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Seungcheol yang sedang sibuk tertawa. Akan tetapi ia kemudian bisa dengan mudahnya menyusul kekasihnya itu dan akhirnya mereka kembali jalan berdampingan.

 _"Jihoonnie is so cute."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

"Jadi...sekarang kau sudah tahu kenapa Seungcheol _hyung berubah?"_ tanya Soonyoung siang itu disaat mereka persiapan akan tampil di salah satu program musik.

"Yaaa bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Jihoon.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Soonyoung kembali.

"Tidak ada hal yang penting. Bodohnya tiba-tiba kambuh, itu sa-"

 _*Cuuup*_

"Ya!"

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku akan mencium orang yang memanggilku bodoh," ucap sang _leader_ yang datang entah darimana.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Err-** ** _Annyeong!_**

Tiba-tiba saja terpikir untuk menulis ini setelah membaca review MHSyoxx di fic aku sebelumnya, **It's Okay to Cry** (eaa promosi). Haha langsung kepikiran ide fanfic dan jengjengjeng~ jadilah! Yaaa aku tipe-tipe orang yang kalau nemu ide ya harus langsung ditulis, kalau ga ntar ilang entah kemana.

Ayooo mungkin di antara reader ada yang punya ide feel free to tell me, tapi idenya akan dipakai atau engga tergantung yaa hehe. Tapi mayan sih ini ntar buat liburan supaya jadi produktif dikit. Idenya bisa dikirim lewat pm atau ke twitter aku langsung juga boleh. Bisa diliat di profile ya. Hehe

Oiya, khusus Jicheol ya bcs ku punya misi menyebarkan virus jicheol yang terlihat sangat kurang di FFn. Bagi yang masih meragukan moment2 Jicheol, silahkan hubungi aku. Ku akan dengan senang hati berbagi~

Sekian. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaaa. Makasiiih!


End file.
